The Collinsport Chronicles XXXII: Sleeping beauty
by Maryland Rose
Summary: Can Megan free herself in time to stop Yolanda's evil plans?
1. Chapter 1

Yolanda has kidnapped Megan, and is posing as her. She has introduced a hungry stone in Barnabas' body, which caused his hunger to get out of control. He is now confined to the Old House, while his friends seek a solution. Yolanda keeps plotting her revenge.

* * *

SLEEPING BEAUTY

Chapter 1

"How is it going with the two of you?" Julia asked George.

"Well, he's holding on OK. It helps that I can show movies to him, and we can watch them together. I would like to get some newer movies, but that can take some haggling. I would like to show him E.T., or "The Atomic Cafe" so that he can understand the paranoia we used to live with when were were growing up. But not until they finish showing them at the movies here. I think that "The Atomic Cafe" might be available earlier."

"Yes. I see. And how are you holding up?"

"As well as it can be expected. I can now pretend that I do not see the gag in his face. Or at least I have learned to accept that unpleasant as it is, it allows him physical contact, and he needs that.."

"Yes, he does need. He was hungry for affection when I first me him. So hungry that he scared himself and talked to himself that he did not need it.. It got mixed up with his other hunger, the one he wished to deny."

"Megan says that it is never a good idea to deny your dark side. You have to face it, and put boundaries to it, boundaries that allow you to live."

"Yes. If we had known it earlier... But he would not have listened to, anyway. He was too hurt, to frightened to take sensible decisions. And I... I lost control with him.."

"Well, I am not losing control, and that's what matters. And you kept him alive, and brought him back to sanity. "

"Yes." She took a sip from her tea and faced George again. "Do you know when Vehroff will be here?"

"Not for a few days. I talked with the girl he live with, Cecily, and she said that he was in another case, but would come here as soon as that was finished. She found it most curious what I said about Barnabas. She said that she recalled a few cases, but they had different causes, and that Verhoff would have to determine what it was. She held some hope, but told me that in the worst case, euthanasia would be the only option."

"Euthanasia... as if he was an unwanted dog at the pound."

"It might have to come to that." George said bleakly.

"You must not think that."

"I have to think about that. I might well have to do it. I have the silver bullets. I have the gun. What I need is the certainty that nothing else can be done. And that I don't have."

"And you won't have either. I refuse to believe that there is no answer for him."

"There was no answer for Liz. And he had to do it. And it might have come down to me, if Liz had asked when he was away. I am glad that it was him who did it, and not me. I have fired my gun more than once, and at least once someone died. But it was in the heat of battle. People were shooting at me, and I shot back. So the bullet found a vital spot. It was bad, and I hurt afterwards. But I had no problem pulling the trigger. But to do it to someone who is not going to defend himself. Who waits for you to do it, who stares at you and tries to be brave...I don't know if I can do that to him."

"You won't have to."

"I might have to. Julia, let's not kid ourselves. It does not get any better. I know how much he is drinking, how many empty bottles I have to take away, and how many empty packets of dried blood. I thought if I brought it in liquid form he'd need less. It did, for a while. But then it started mounting again. Each time he needs more and more. It is out of control, with no end in sight..."

"George, Verhoff is not here. Why should you worry ahead of time? I want to believe that there is a cure for Barnabas."

"Sometimes there is not. You did never manage to cure him of vampirism, after all."

"I wasn't meant to. Not until that ship could be decommissioned could the curse end. Barnabas needed to be kept alive all those years until he could do what he was supposed to do. Now, it is over.. He is under no obligation to any other supernatural entity. So the cures have to work on him."

"Or now that there is no need for him to be kept alive to decommission that ship, he can die. And by my hand."

"You are getting morbid, George."

"I now, doctor., I know. But I cannot stop thinking about it. Same as you cannot stop thinking that if he is indeed a threat to you and your unborn child, then he'd have to die. Same as Liz."

Julia wanted to deny it, but she knew it to be true. She would do anything for Barnabas, except expose her child to danger. If it became a question between her child and Barnabas' life she would always choose her child...

"Well, we are getting ahead of ourselves. Verhoff isn't here. You know, for all that he is a creep, Verhoff is competent doctor."

"Yes. Creep describes him quite accurately. We should at least be grateful that he does not go after real children, only those who were frozen in childish bodies for all eternity."

And who might now have a chance to grow up if they found her notes useful. She preferred not to say anything about that. They less people knew about it, the less likely it would get back to Verhoff, who would not be grateful to her for it.

"Well, we all have to accommodate ourselves to our circumstances. In a way it was lucky that he became a vampire and found all those childish bodies available to him. Cecily said that otherwise he might have ended up in jail when his tendencies got the better of him."

"Yes, lucky for him, and lucky for the children eh might have helped himself to before he got caught..."

* * *

Hallie was considering her options. Whatever had driven Barnabas to attack David as he did, had only strengthened her position. David now could not ask her to be friendlier with Barnabas, not after what she had seen him do. And Barnabas, if he came out of this alive, would bend over backwards to accommodate her.

She thought about bringing in Zoya to Collinsport and start offering sacrifices right there. But no, Collinsport was a small town, where everybody knew everybody else, and where any mysterious death or disappearance would be big news. Same as unusual changes of behavior. No, she better arrange for trip out of the area to meet with Zoya and offer sacrifices, all in different places.

What she had to do was to get herself pregnant by David. Once that was done, she would not need sacrifices for a while.

David did not want children yet. But he would come to accept them. She could date it to the time when David had been attacked by Barnabas. They had been so distraught then, that when they made love they forgot to take precautions... Or maybe, she was so afraid of losing David that she wanted to have a child by him, before...

And if David mentioned an abortion, she would count on Barnabas to talk him out of it.

* * *

How long had she been calling like this? Mega did not know. she supposed it had been over a week, at least. She recalled that there had been periods of unconsciousness, as they usually came with daybreak, but she had lost count of them. It was difficult to keep track of time without a calendar or the means to create one. She had not realized before how dependent she was on things like that. Her mind got too much in the habit of wandering and recalling irrelevant things. it was a curious thing, the human mind...

Danni it, she was doing it again. Thinking about irrelevancies when she should concentrate on getting help.

She was hungry. Yolanda barely fed her. Just enough so that she would not frenzy and was unable to listen to her gloat. She then heard what she planned to do with Angelique. She told her what she had already done to Barnabas. She seemed somewhat disappointed that Barnabas had not been hunted down like a mad dog.

The stones were hungry. That was what Yolanda had said. That was why she was masquerading as a vampire, to feed the stones. She knew it, because of what had happened to the cats.

Why hadn't Yolanda put a stone in her, as she had done to Barnabas? Maybe she had thought about it, but was afraid that Megan might get control of the stone, and take the power for herself. Enough of it to break out of her prison...

Megan tried calling again. She had to bring someone who would help her stop Yolanda.

She wondered for a moment if she suffered from delusions. Maybe there was no Yolanda... what proof did she have that she was actually Megan Graham? That she was a vampire? Vampires were not real... they were only in the movies...

No, she had to get a grip on herself. Was this what Barnabas had felt when he had been chained in the coffin? Was this how he lost contact with reality?

No, she would not get that bad. She would get someone to help her. She would. She had to.

* * *

"Urien, come to me. I need you."

Yolanda called him and Urien had to leave his bed and go to her.

Sneaking out was snot so difficult. Pearl did not wake up, after all when he went downstairs. He had hoped that she would, that he would get cauhgt, and that Willie could get the whole story out of him. Then they would be able to free Barnabas from the stone that Yolanda had pushed into his neck.

He knew what the stone felt. It burned enough when it fed at his blood. What would it be like to have it inside you. eating you?

Luck was not with him. No one saw him leave, no one saw him meet Yolanda.

She was there. She was not Megan Graham, she only looked like her.. The stone was again applied to his neck, and he had to endure in silence. How long before it killed him?

"Well, when is Verhoff coming here?' she asked him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thank God that Julia had given him all that paperwork. Between that, his campaign for Bread for the World, and the Amnesty International letters, they kept him quite busy and unable to brood too much on his situation. At least it saved him from the temptation to call people on the phone at 3 AM, He suspected that if he ever did that, he would not be able to stay in Collinsport once this trouble was over.

It would be over, he had to believe that. Life would get back to normal. He would be able to embrace George without wearing that ugly leather thing. He would be able to go out, he would be able to feed properly and to see all those friends of his, and poke his nose into their business, and giVe them advice on what they should do.

But not now. Now he had to wait, keep himself busy, and go to the refrigerator when the urge was in him...

He refused to count the bottles that he emptied. To know it would depress him, and it would depress George to see him dejected. George who knew how many bottles were emptied and pretended to be cheerful for his sake.

He should get his affairs in order...Make proper gifts of what he could, and let the rest of the estate be used to pay off whatever debts he had.

That was something else he preferre3d not to think about...

He did not leave much, except for sentimental mementoes. There were the books, which were his. The paintings came with the house, the furniture, well, it was in theory his, since he had got them wrecked and had Willie fix them. But he doubted that the work that Willie had done was that good. They would not fetch a good price, he was afraid.

But he could let Willie keep the best piece...

There were some books that Vicky might enjoy, given her interest in history...

He was not dead yet. Vefhoff had not said that there was no hope. So why should he get gloomy in advance?

Because it might happen.

He might become a danger to Pearl, to little Phillip, to Julia's unborn child. And if that happened, there was only a way out.

But not yet...

Poor George, it was a hard thing he would be asked to do.

He went to look at the night. Clear night, with the stars shining sharply against the black sky. When he was a child, he thought that the stars were icicles, and that's what made summer nights so cool.

And made winter nights so miserable, of course.

The starry night was beautiful. Sometimes he wondered if that beauty was a consolation prize for missing the sunlight...

His eyesight had changed with his curse, and he could see in the dark. And he did not feel the cold so much, so it did not matter if he had to go out in really miserable weather. Not so much, anyway.

But he was cut off from so many other things... He could not hold Iris nor Oriana. Not his fault, and not theirs. As Megan said it, if you were not willing to turn somebody else into a vampire, you should be content with short term relationships.

Thank God for George, who took him as he was and did not ask for what he could not give.

And what was to be George's reward? Become his executioners?

No, he must not think that.

He should be grateful for what he had, and enjoy it while he could...

That's when he saw it, up in the sky. High, elongated, and seemingly surrounded by flames.

"Well. I'll be..." he said "It is an U.F.O. Xavier was right."

* * *

Peter wandered off, as if pulled by some invisible cord. he did not know when he had begun hearing the voice in his mind. Only that it felt it had been with Yolanda...

Yolanda was gone, but this was like her... not her, but like her.

'Peter! Don't go out.!" Iris caught him. "It is dark outside. You have to go to bed."

He tried to protest. Somebody wanted him, he tried to say. Somebody needed him. But Iris dragged him back into bed.

Yolanda better get back soon, Iris thought.

* * *

Verhoff grumbled. Come here at once, that was what Dr. Hoffman had said. At once, as if he was a servant. As if she thought that traveling was easy for him.

And she was begging him for help. After the way she had all but kicked him out the last time. Well, hurry up he would... at his pace.

"They said that Barnabas had a problem." Cecily said.

"One problem? The man is a sampler of problems. What is it this time?"

He wondered which one of his suits to pick for his trip to Collinsport. He wanted to impress them.

He smiled slightly. He had always been fashion conscious ever since Vienna and his student days. What a shame that he could not use a mirror. God, the Devil, or whoever ordered these things had a sick sense of humor...

"They said that Barnabas' hunger is out of control"

"Yes, I have known cases like that. Some can clear on their own with a bit of time and patience. Some need some therapy to keep them from transferring their unresolved conflicts to their feeding. And some, only death can cure them. Which one is Barnabas problem? I am willing to bet on the second one. The man is a sampler of unresolved conflicts."

"Well, he's a fag, on top of everything else./"

"Yes." he was amused "Would not give you a tumble would he?"

"No." Cicely shrugged. She could not feel anger at Barnabas rejection. He had also given her hope with Julia's notes. And from what she heard, the ones doing the research had had success in aging a three yearn old onto a six year old body. Three years... For her three years might mean a woman's body with real breasts...

Verhoff took out a carnation and put it into his buttonhole. 'How do I look?" he asked.

"Dapper as always."

* * *

"I am scared." Julia confessed to Barnabas "I have to take these tests and..."

"Amniocentesis, is that it?"

"Yes. I want to know if I am carrying a normal baby or..."

"I could ask Angelique to help there."

"It is not the test that I fear. It is the results. What if the child is deformed? It is my only child. Very likely the only child I'll ever have And... and if they find out that there is something wrong..."

"That he is deformed? Or retarded?"

Julia nodded, forgetting that Barnabas could not see her.

"You want me to say that it will be all right? I can't, Julia. I can't even say that I will be all right. But I certainly hope so."

"You are right. You have enough troubles of your own, and I can't dump mine on your lap."

"Julia" Barnabas chided her. "When you do that, you make me forget about my own troubles, and that is good."

"How are you doing?"

"Getting impatient. I don't show it around George, poor thing. He acts cheerful with me and I act cheerful with me. But neither of us forget how it might end. He told me once that if it was ever needed, he'd make it quick and painless. And if that happens, what kind of memories will I be leaving him with?"

Julia sighed. :"Now I am the one who wishes she could say that everything will be all right."

:"But you can't. This is not the time for empty reassurances, but to help each other face facts."

"I will have my child, no matter what. I can care for it. I have the money and the resources. I love him or her already, no matter what. It is my child. MINE." she said ferociously "When I was young I accepted that I would never marry nor have children. No man in his right mind then wanted a bright brainy woman who could take care of herself. That was the way of the world and I accepted it. Well, I am done with that. I _will_ have this child."

"I applaud you for it. One thing, Julia."

"What is that?"

"If it comes to the point that George has to do... what he said he'd do, and the child is a boy, don't call him Barnabas."

"Why not?"

"So you don't get any idea that he really is me, and put that burden on him. And for the same reason, don't call him David. Let him begin his own chapter, without having to deal with the old ones."

"I know that you are right, but..."

"And there might be no need. After all, Verhoff isn't here yet."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You talked to Barnabas on the phone, didn't you?" Hallie asked, her voice shaking.

"Come on, baby. He can't bite me over the phone."

"I still don't like it."

"It was an accident. You need not worry about it happening again."

Willie and Louella looked at each other. The argument sounded quite familiar. How long was it that they had arguments like that themselves? It seemed a lifetime ago, but in fact it was bout four years. So much had happened to them since.

"I know how you feel" Louella said. "I used to be real scared of Barnabas myself."

"And now you are not?" Hallie's face was a study in incredulity.

"No. Not now. But we had terrible rows, Willie and I, because of him. When I think of all the pain we went through and all because I was so damned stubborn... I could have saved myself a lot of grief if I had believed Willie."

Hallie saw that it was better to agree, even reluctantly. No need to antagonize the Loomises.

"It was a shock to hear that you had married." Willie said. "That little David had married. I keep thinking of you as a kid."

"Well, I kept acting like a kid, even when I was too old for it. A spoiled brat, that's what I was."

"Don't blame yourself. With the kind of pressure you were under. I mean, what with your mother... I am sorry."

Louella coughed discreetly and Willie took the hint. Hallie would certainly not like to be reminded of her part in the affair.

* * *

Yolanda had not pushed a stone into her. Megan kept concentrating upon it. Why? Kindness? Hardly. Afraid that she might use the power for herself?

She could use the power of the stones. If only she could get hold of one of them.. If she could get only one, she might break the spell that held prisoner.

If she could get a stone...

How could she do it?

* * *

George took out the empty bottles. As he expected, there were more than before. Barnabas' hunger was increasing. He'd have to put in a bigger order. And ask Derek for extra supplies.

Barnabas looked away, embarrassed.

"Don't feel bad. We will beat this."

Barnabas shook his head.

Soon Verhoff would come, and they would know. Would that knowledge be a good thing?

He put his arm around Barnabas and kissed him. Barnabas hugged him smiling with his eyes.

"We _will_ make it." George insisted.

Barnabas pulled him closer. It was not words that Barnabas needed now.

* * *

Angelique would be away for a while. That would give her plenty of time to plan how to deal with her, and to set up the trap.

Now, she had to handle Verhoff, and make sure that he told Barnabas what she wanted Barnabas to hear. For that she needed the information that Urien could give her.

She had to feed the stone again. Not Urien, thought, nor Joe Haskell. Too much draining and people would notice. No, she would do as Megan did and find someone who wanted a good time, and give it to him...

It was so convenient, impersonating a vampire when it came to feeding the stones.

* * *

Adam stared at his portrait. What had he done to it? What had he erased in it, or added, that made him feel so angry? He felt. himself in the verge of always losing his temper. it was a wonder that he had not assaulted anyone yet.

He knew, or thought he knew what caused it. He had erased many of the traits that Charles had given him in order that he be able to succeed in the world, but which made him tough and cynical.

He had wanted to revive his earlier self and he had succeeded too well. He had found at the end of the road the lack of self-control that had dodged him in his early days.

But now it made no sense. To be this angry, so ready to lash out at everyone was all right when he was a misshapen creature, the object of fear and scorn. But now he was a respected painter, connected to the big family in town Now no one threw stones at him. Rather they fawned at him.

He should not have resurrected his earlier self. He should have remembered how dangerous it could be.

He had to fix it again. Remove his anger.

And add what? And what else take away? He had achieved what he had hoped at first, and now could not live with the consequences. He did not think that a second tampering would leave him any happier.

And even if he tried, he could not. He had made his portrait separate from him, same as Quentin. To reverse it would be inviting disaster.

There was no quick fix to the job of acquiring self-control. He had to do it the same way everybody else did. Bit by bit, by an effort of will. And maybe ask for help...

Help. That meant Julia Hoffman.

Why did it bother him to ask for help He had demanded it of Angelique as his right. Why not do the same to Dr. Hoffman? Was it because he was afraid of what she'd say about what he had done with Quentin?

Why should that be so? Quentin was grateful for it. And who was Dr. Hoffman to judge anyone? Her own ethical lapses were worse than anything he had done.

Still, he did not like the idea of baring her soul to her. She could find how best to hurt him that way, and she would do it, he knew. The woman could not be trusted.

Maybe Angelique could help him. She would eventually come back, and she would help him. Give him something to dampen his rages until he learned to contain them.

In the meantime, he had to control himself. No matter how much Roger goaded him. No matter how irritating Edmund got. No matter how the maids infuriating him.

Maybe if he could get a good night's sleep that might help... And if he spent more time painting outside, that might help too. Get some peace and quiet looking at the sea... That could be calming.

And hope for the best.

* * *

...Someone, anyone, come to me...help me...

"Peter!" Iris called her nephew "Come in, it is late."

Peter shook his head, trying to determine where the voice was coming from.

"Peter, come in!"

She had to be firm with him. She did not like him to go out after dark. Too many things could happen. Cars, runaway dogs, some of the summer people were not to be trusted. If the sheriff's office put out those warnings, there was a reason for it.

Still, she did not like being firm with him with him that way. Yolanda's leaving had hurt him, as she had left so suddenly.

She had refused Julia's offer of professional help, because of her wounded pride about Barnabas. Then, she half-believed Zeb King, who was carrying out his own vendetta against Barnabas. Of all the dumb reasons to do anything, helping someone else to get revenge, was the dumbest.

Still, the Kings had recommended Yolanda, as had Peter's previous therapist. And for a while she has seemed to be what Peter needed.

She should have gone to Julia Hoffman. Now Yolanda was gone, and what she had achieved with Peter was being lost.

"Peter?" she asked again. Peter? Where are you?"

No answer. She opened the door to look for him. The street was empty.

"Peter! Peter!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"It is my fault." Iris said, after she finished explaining to George over the phone that Peter had disappeared.

"Don't blame yourself. Kids do wander off all the time. We'll get him back all right."

"What if you don't? What if he does not come back? What if...?"

It was always like that when parents came in to report missing children. He always tried to comfort them, but there was no better comfort than getting the child back safely. Up to now it had been like that for him. But this could be the first time...

And a child as disturbed as Peter... he night not know enough to stay away from the cliffs. He might want to pet a snake... he dared not think of all the things that could happen to that child.

"We'll find him." he said again.

She should have taken Peter to Julia, Iris repeated to herself. She should have paid attention to what Julia said.

* * *

"Ha" Xavier said. Ha!"

"What is the matter?" Sandy asked.

"Collins, that is."

"Barnabas?"

"Yes. You know how he always sounds off on U.F.O.s? Well, he's seen one of his own.

"He saw an U.F.O.?"

"And he's telling it to everyone over the phone. THAT will teach him to laugh at me." he made a face "too bad that I could not see it."

"The U.F.O. or his face?"

"Both."

* * *

"I have to go to the Environmental Center." Urien told Yolanda. "They are expecting me there. If I do not turn up, they'll call Barnabas, and he'll want answers."

Yolanda shook her head. "Answer me a couple of questions and I will let you go."

"What is it?"

"When is Verhoff coming?"

"Tomorrow."

"You are supposed to take him to the hotel, is tar right?"

"Yes."

"Verhoff is a vampire, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Good. As you take him to his place, make a copy of his room key in this clay." she gave it to him, and return it to me, Then tell me what his room number is."

Urien made a face. He did not like this. He wished he did not have to help her. But he had to.

* * *

Peter followed the voice calling him. it took him into the woods, among trees, tall rocks, hanging branches, bushes that scratched him. Fireflies were over him. Small animals scurried ahead of him. From above owls flew.

He kept running. he stumbled a couple of times, falling in the mud. But he knew what he was looking for

He had seen her as in a vision. A beautiful woman, lying inside a crystal box made of light. Like Sleeping Beauty or Snow White...

Megan sensed him. A boy. Violet's son. Her heart sank. The child was disturbed. What help could he give her?

She had to make do with him...

She concentrated on the stones that she wanted, held the image, hoping that Peter would look for them.

Peter was lost admiring the lovely lady. Just like in the fairy tales...

Megan concentrated on the stones more and more. She tried to make the child see them, tried to make him understand that he should go, get them, and bring them back to the lovely lady.

And it seemed to have worked, for Peter moved. He ran in the direction that she knew he could find stones.

Had she reached him? Would he succeed?

She then felt a twinge of guilt. What if anything happened to him? He could not take care of himself. And to send him to steal from Yolanda...

Yet Yolanda had to be stopped. She was vicious and deadly. Everybody was in danger from her. There was no other way to stop her...

Yet she wished it had not been Peter...

But it was. She was grasping at straws. And she had to try, any way possible.

* * *

"So you think that I should go back to Joe?" Tammy could not keep from being sarcastic. "You'd want that, of course."

"Well, Yes. I have known Joe for quite a while, and you two got along fine until the trouble you had. And he had nothing to do with it. I was involved in it, but he was not. Neither were his ancestors. They were just fishermen, with nothing to do with the slave trade. They worked hard, long hours, and barely made a living with their ships."

"You mean, that, unlike you, they were innocent."

"Yes." Barnabas was not hurt by her abrasiveness. It was good for him. Everybody else was so incredibly sweet and polite with him, as if they feared he would not last another day, and they did not want in their conscience their having been unkind to him in his last day. Tammy was a tonic for him. She was an assurance that he might yet survive, after all.

He wished that it could be this way with George, but it could not be. He had put enough of a burden on George, and was unwilling to put more on him.

But with Tammy he felt alive again.

"Yes." he repeated. "I traded in slaves. I accepted money from it. But the Haskells never saw a cent of it. They worked hard, suffered from the cold as they pulled up their nets, had accidents that cost them a hand or a foot sometimes, drowned... They worked hard and died young. And that's where Joe comes from. He should not pay my debts."

"And this is supposed to make me like Joe more?"

"It should make you hate him less. Remember he had noting to do with it."

"I am not so sure."

"I am. I am not asking you to move in with him, only to ask yourself why he has so suddenly become unacceptable to you.. And whether Jake is what your really need or want. Jake is giving you ultimatums, isn't he?"

"In a way... not in those words."

"And is that really what you want? To be pressured that way?"

'No, not really."

"It is not a choice between Joe and Jake. You can accept neither of them. But I tell you, anyone who blackmails you emotionally is not wroth having."

"But what if I am, as Jake says, an Oreo cookie?'

"The only white in you is me. And I am not your favorite ancestor. And what has your loyalty with your people have to do with choosing someone who blackmails you emotionally?"

Tammy nodded. She did not really _like_ Jake that much. But she needed a reason to break up with him without feeling like a traitor to her people... She had betrayed them already in the ship,...

But she did not _want_ Jake...

* * *

Peter ran. His mind held the image of the stone. The glowing stone that he had to bring to the pretty lady enveloped in light. She was so pretty, so nice...

The ground was treacherous, slippery in spots, and places that looked firm gave way as he stepped in them. He was aware of the danger vaguely. But he was aware that he was needed to. That it was something important, very important.

He had never done anything important before, never something that mattered so much. He had played games before, but this was not a game. This was serious. He was being trusted with an important mission on which much depended.

A flash of light hit him in the face. He stopped, blinded momentarily.

"Here you are." George said with relief "Come, son. You worried us a lot."

Peter tried to escape. He could not go with his man. He had to get the stone and bring it to the lady. He had to...

But George lifted him ins his arms and carried him to the car.

"No!" Peter protested. "I have to go! She needs me~ I have to get the stone!"

"It is all right. You are safe now. And your aunt is very worried about you."

"But I have to go!" Please!"

* * *

"Isn't Angelique back yet?" Adam's voice trembled slightly.

"No. She is still in Boston." Yolanda said.

"When do you expect her?'

"Soon. But I can make no promises. The business she's in has developed complications. Are you sure that I can't handle it for you?"

"No. I need her... special skills. A vampire could not help, but a witch would."

"Can't you tell me what it is? Maybe I can help."

"No, thanks. I will wait for her."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I have to go there! She needs me! Peter wailed.

"It is all right, Peter. It is all right. "Iris hugged Peter tightly. 'You are going to be all right now."

George stood back, smiling slightly. This time it had come out right, too. No fear of nightmares tonight.

Iris looked at him.

"I don't know how to thank you" she said.

"Consider it an apology for the time I failed you."

"That's all over. And now I have Peter with me, and it is going to be all right."

George accepted this gracefully.

"By the way, he kept repeating something about some woman... you heard him, saying that he had to go to her."

"Yes." Iris said sadly. "Yolanda Overton He still misses her, and probably went looking for her."

George nodded. It made sense.

Iris nodded once. "I reached a decision. I am taking him to see Julia Hoffman."

* * *

Hallie shivered. Shivers were now her natural condition at night. She had not yet conceived a child and thus could not claim Ra's protection in the dark.

And on top of that, to hear that Buffy was pregnant. They had not been married much longer that her and David, and they had lost no time.

She envied Buffy, even if Buffy's child would not make her a full fledged phoenix.

She would change that soon.

In the meantime, she did what she always did at night. She went downstairs, lighted a candle, and somehow warmed herself over the flame.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Frank asked, concerned.

"Of course, I am all right." Buffy said. "These are only the early months. Of course, I have morning sickness and all that. But that's normal. And I have to eat more food with calcium, since the baby will be forming bones. Plenty of milk and cheese."

"And sardines. And other foods. And take good care of yourself."

"I will, but please, Frank, don't overdo it. Remember what happened to Willie and Louella when Willie began acting that way."

"Yes. I remember." Frank frowned. "You don't think that the same thing could happen to us, do you?"

"Barnabas told us that Laura cannot escape. So we don't have that worry."

"Still, we served her, you and I. And she still wants David. And David is now married to Hallie." Frank's frown deepened. "Do you think that means something?"

"Why? It is over for Hallie, as it is over for us."

"I wonder about her. The way she talks about Barnabas. Like the way she used to talk about him back then."

"She saw Barnabas attack David. It is difficult for her to think well of him after that."

"Yes. I think that's it. Still I wonder..."

'What do you wonder about?"

"I wonder if we really saw the last of Laura."

* * *

Verhoff parked his car. He was proud of it. Still in good repair. Built when Detroit knew how to build cars. He had had several offers from collectors, and he turned them all down. That car was as much part of himself as his clothes, as the carnation in his buttonhole.

His eyes scanned the rear view mirror. What a pity that he could not admire himself in it. He knew that he cut a stylish figure, but he would never be able to see it for himself.

He recognized the young man who came to meet him. Urien Yost, no... Urien Collins, Barnabas' adopted son.

He grimaced. Was the relationship a true father-son one? After all, Barnabas had admitted having sex with the local law enforcement officer. Would it be so strange if he used this boy the same way, in spite of all his vehement denials?

Barnabas protested too much. He wanted to pretend that it was normal what he did... The American Psychiatric Association must have been insane to take homosexuality out of the list of psychiatric diseases... They all needed a good jolt of electro-shock to return them to their proper sexual role.

Maybe Barnabas' hunger was connected with the perverted sex he engaged in...

"Dr. Verhoff?" Urien greeted him. "Barnabas told me to take you to the hotel. We have made arrangements for you to stay there."

Urien took Verhoff's bag and carried it, in spite of the latter's protests.

"There is no need for it, young man." He did not want the young pervert to touch his things.

"I am younger than you are."

"But I am stronger. And there are things in there that I do not want damaged."

"I will be careful And you are our guest, and we will treat you like one."

He led Verhoff to the hotel and took his room key. He pressed it against the clay as Yolanda had told him to, then turned the key to Verhoff.

He followed Verhoff upstairs, carrying his bag. It was heavier than he expected.

"There a magical barrier around the Old House. Sheriff Brant will have to remove portion of it before you can go in."

"A magical barrier?"

"So that Barnabas can't get out."

"A very wise precaution."

"Yes. Sheriff's Brant's idea. Same as your accommodations. I hope they meet your approval."

They did, indeed. They had given him a desk to work on, and provided him with a coffin, where the bed should be. This was better than lugging in his own, and freaking out the regular guests - specially the ones out of town. The TV set could play tapes, and they had provided him with a number of them, so that he did not need to watch "Insomniac theater" and infomercials for entertainment.

There was a small refrigerator with several bottles of blood in it. Provided by George Brant.

Faggot that he might be, the man was a considerate host.

It was a good place to sit down, read his own notes, and consider the problem of Barnabas Collins.

* * *

As soon as the sun rose, she could handle Verhoff.

Yolanda toyed with the idea of stake through the heart, or a silver bullet. But not seriously.. It was fun, but not sensible.

What was to be done was to access Verhoff's mind.

It might be tougher than bending Joe Haskell's mind, or Urien's, but not impossible. She had the power now. She knew how to do it, from handling Liz.

For now, she had to create a duplicate of the key from the clay that Urien had given her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"On a day/ dark and dreary/came to trial/Guinevere/ Ruled the jury/for her shame/she be sentenced/to the flame."

"As the dawn/filled the sky/ of the day she would die/there was wonder/far and near/ would the king kill Guinevere/"

Anselm Task did not know why he was singing that particular song as he came into the church to pick up a list that he had had left behind. It seemed to go round and round in his head.

He saw the man kneeling by the altar rail, heard him sobbing quietly.

"Sheriff Brant" he said with surprise.

George looked at him, tears glistening in his eyes. "I know that I don't come here as regularly as I should" he said. "but still I am a member of this congregation. And... and I needed to come here."

"Why did you need to come here?'

"Because last night Verhoff came here, and tomorrow he'll go see Barnabas, and then we will know whether there is a cure. And there might not be. Megan says that it might not be. ... If she is right... If she is right, Barnabas will have to die. And I will have to kill him."

"But you don't know for sure. I have been praying for him, you know. You should pray, too."

"I have done it. But it might not be enough. I have to think what might be. I will have to shoot him. I keep thinking and thinking about it. I even have the silver bullets. He gave them to me. I will have to use them. I don't have the right to ask anyone else to do it. It has to be me. And..." he sobbed. "I don't know if I am up to it."

"I know that he is your friend. He is a good friend to many of us.

"In his grief/so alone/from the king./ came a moan."

The words of the song came back to Anselm, unbidden. he realized how fitting they were, and he shuddered.

"He is more than my friend, Reverend. He is my lover."

Anselm Trask stared at George. Surely he had not heard right...

"You must have heard the gossip, Reverend."

"There is none."

"We were that discreet, then?"

Trask gulped. "My son, you know that it is a sin..." he began. And was surprised to hear how mechanic his voice sounded.

"Don't remind me why I don't come to church as often as I should." he shook. :"All right, call it a sin. it does not change that Barnabas is in terrible trouble and that there may not be a way out for him. I cannot kill him. I know that I can't. And yet it might be my duty do to so. Do you know, Reverend, what it is like when it is your duty to kill your lover?"

Trask did not know what to answer. He still wanted to remonstrate with him, but he could not. He was upset for what George had said, but not because he was having sex with Barnabas.

"And I can't even let people know what he means to me. It was not his choice but mine to keep it secret, because I want to keep my job. I do not want to end like Patterson. I don't want to be kicked out of office like he was. So I lie about him."

He was sobbing now. It shocked Trask even more. And he knew now why he was so upset.

George was weak. He could be lost, not knowing what to do next. And it was not supposed to be that way.

George was one of those reliable people who would always keep calm, could always know what to do, would always be in control

Only that was not true anymore.

If Brant was homosexual, it was a sin. But if Brant was at a loss of what to do, who would take care of Collinsport?

What would happen if they could not rely on George anymore?

* * *

Yolanda found it easy to walk into the hotel room. She only had to disguise herself a bit as a tourist, walk as if she belonged there, and get to the door, With the key she had made it was easy to slip into Verhoff's room. She had been amused by the "Do not disturb" sign at the door, to keep any maids from trying to dust the coffin. She was even more amused to see that Verhoff wore pajamas in is coffin, having taken off his clothes and folded it meticulously over the chair.

Verhoff did take good care of his clothes.

She pressed the stone against Verhoff's forehead, and concentrated in learning his mind.

A smile spread over her face. Verhoff's prejudices would make it so much easier to push him in the direction she wanted. She did not even need to control him completely, just give him a little push to convince him of what he already suspected.

When she was done she left the room. On the way back she caught a glimpse of Elsa, running in her swimsuit. She recalled about Elsa's crush on Barnabas, and on Barnabas' affection for her.

Elsa would be another piece in her plan to drive Barnabas to suicide...

* * *

Julia could not stand still. When would the results come? And what would they be?

She worried about Barnabas, too. But she worried about her baby more, and they both could be equally doomed.

No, the baby would not be doomed. She would not abort it, no matter what the tests said. Not after those weeks of feeling it grow inside her. Not after all those years of believing that she would never have a child. It was a last chance baby. If it was to be defective, so be it.

She knew of the work being done with Down's syndrome babies. How with proper care and training they could become self-supporting members of society. They were not poor, she and Kenneth. They knew a lot of people in the medical community. They could manage it.

But she still needed to know.

Guiltily, as an afterthought, she thought of Barnabas again. He too was waiting for results, and for him it might mean a death sentence. And if it was that she knew, for her baby's sake, it should be carried out.

But it was wrong.

She almost reached for a cigarette. But she did not. Smoking was no good for the baby. Neither was alcohol.. Nor caffeine. She had to make sure that the baby was all right, that she did not endanger it in any way,

* * *

"We got another U.F.O. sighting." Xavier told Sandy, not fully happy. "seems that everybody but me has seen it."

"Maybe this one was not real."

"Not real? Barnabas saw it, didn't he?"

"Yes. But with all the reports, people get excited and see things that are not there, so that they too can brag about seeing one."

"Yes." Xavier frowned. "I had to deal with that before... I should remember. "

Xavier was out of sorts, but it had nothing to do with the sightings. He was using this talk to vent his disappointment at his children. He had tried to instill good values in them.

Sandy knew it. "Still upset about your children?" she asked.

"Yes. "

"I thought you'd be happy that they went into business."

"Business to build, to create thing. Not to take them apart. Vulture capitalists, they are called. Buy a troubled firm, one that needs a bit of work to be made to be profitable again, but instead of fixing them, they sell them for parts. Destroy the plant, throw the people out of work, then take the money and do the same thing over and over. They are destroying the industrial basis of this nation and they do not care. I thought that I taught my children better than that."

"Did you tell them that?"

"Yes. They more or less said that I am an old-fashioned fuddy-duddy, a sentimental fool. This is the free market in action, and I am supposed to cheer their cleverness.'

"Well, they are young. They will have time to learn better..."

"They should know it at their age."

"It took me this long to learn better. And I had to almost kill my children before I came to my sense. They will come to their senses, eventually."

"I hope to see it before I die."

"If not, you'll haunt them until they see reason."

"Yes. I _will_ haunt them night after night, until they learn better."

"And now, let's go back to the problems of the Center. I would hate it to become the prey of those vulture capitalist..."

They went over the numbers, and decided where to cut, and what to spend more on. They drew a plan for the coming months.

Later, when the decisions were made, Xavier returned to the U.F.O.s Sandy listened politely, but did not feel bound to pretend enthusiasm. She was done with courting approval from the men in her life. Seeking Herbert's approval had led her to be an sanctimonious prig, to be the wife that Herbert wanted. And for what? To have Hebert throw her out when she got "tainted". And for all his sanctimoniousness, Herbert ended up a drug smuggler.

Then seeking the approval of both Barnabas and Chris made her embrace being fully a member of the supernatural community, never mind what was best for her.

Now she loved Xavier, but she would not court his approval. She was who she was, the same way that Xavier was who he was. And they liked each other fine that way.

"It cannot be a hoax." Xavier insisted. "Too many people have seen them, including Barnabas. And Barnabas has no desire to go around bragging that he saw one, and he's not a practical joker."

"The sightings have been erratic."

"Maybe there is a pattern to them, one that we cannot make out yet."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Getting Verhoff in to see Barnabas took some time. The barrier had be designed to stop any vampire who tried to cross it , in any direction. Angelique could have designed one that stopped only Barnabas, but George did not have her skill. It was enough that he had been able to erect the barrier at all.

So now the barrier had to be temporarily removed to allow Verhoff to go in, and then closed again behind him.

Barnabas received the, the gag safely in place.

Verhoff looked at George, amused. "Do you go in for bondage, Mr. Brant?"

"It is Sheriff Brant, if you please." George answered a bit stiffly "and that is an elementary precaution so that he does not attack me when I come in."

"Don't you think that you could release him now that I am here?"

"He will release himself as soon as I get out."

Verhoff shook his head. Kinky, of course. Sexual deviation and it inherent psychological instability. No matter what the American Psychiatric Association was saying, homosexuality was a mental illness. Any fool could see that homosexuals were all neurotic.

When George was gone, Barnabas unbuckled the gag and turned to Verhoff.

"Doctor, do you have any idea why this happened to me?"

Verhoff shook his head in a professional way. "I'll have to know more about it. Try to start at the beginning."

Barnabas began with his attack on Maggie.

"So you were angry with he girl, hein?"

"She's not a girl anymore. She is a woman. A U.S. Representative. And she may make life very uncomfortable for you if your refer to her as a girl."

"Why? Women like to be thought younger than they are. It is their natural vanity."

Barnabas did not want to argue the point. Let Maggie try to enlighten him, if she wanted to (she may decide not to; the constituency that Verhoff represented would never show up at the polls).

"I was quite angry with her. She had exploited my guilt feelings and used them to manipulate me. I can understand her being angry with me, or not being willing to forgive me. But not her cold-blooded way of making political capital out of it."

"So with her you were angry. Tell me about the others."

Barnabas did so.

"What sense does it make?" he asked after he was done "how I felt towards them had nothing to do with it. Sure, I was angry with Maggie. But not with Julia or George. I was just unbelievably hungry."

"No, don't be rash I can give you reasons for your being angry with all of them."

"Why should I be angry with Julia? Why should I want to hurt her?"

"Jealousy. Julia is a mother figure to you, and now that she is pregnant, it is as if she is abandoning you."

"I knew that we would not be so close after she married."

"A husband is one thing. A child is another."

"What about David? He's like a son to me. Why should I attack him?"

"You resented his being married so suddenly, without consulting you. And you are not sure that you like his chosen bride."

"Then I should have attacked her, not him."

"Not necessarily. David was the one who betrayed you, the way you saw it."

"And what of George? Why should I want to hurt him?"

"Because you realize what a depraved, sick relationship you have with him. Because deep down that homosexuality is wrong and a pathological condition, and are angry with him for forcing it on you."

Barnabas shook his head "It won't wash. Your theory is full of holes."

"Mr. Collins, you may be a talented amateur, but you are still an amateur."

"Talented amateur! I am a professional! Ask Dr. Hoffman!"

"All you have is a smattering of readings. You don't have a degree."

"I have treated patients successfully. And will do so again. And your theory is all wet."

"How so, Mr. Collins?" Verhoff asked, conducingly.

"I know how it feels to be very angry. And how it feels to be very hungry. I can tell the difference between the two. In 1967 I was angry all the time. But I beat up Willie, not try to drain him. In 1796, when I was angry with my condition, when I killed my victims I strangled them, not drained them. And when I was hiding in the woods I was just very hungry, but I did not feel anger. I was desperate for blood. It is not as if I was taking a stroll in the woods, admiring the scenery, and then David comes by, and I decide to show my displeasure at his marriage by trying to drain him. I was hoping to find a large enough deer, or even a bear. Instead I found him. It could have been anyone else. It was dumb of me to think that hiding in the woods would be safe. I admit it."

"But it was David. You did not attack any other. You attacked David. And Maggie. And Sheriff Brant. And almost attacked Julia Hoffman."

"It could have been anyone. It if had been a tourist, I would not have refrained from attacking him, even if I had no complaint about his marriage."

"You were waiting for somebody to be there."

"I was certainly not waiting for David. I did not even know that he was getting back to town."

'You were waiting for someone else."

""who?"

"George. You wanted to punish him for forcing a pathological relationship on you."

"It isn't pathological!"

Verhoff shook his head conducingly "You know better than that. It is not right what you two do. You must recognize that."

"Please, leave that out of the discussion. Let's concentrate on my condition."

"But your problem is rooted in this relationship with George Brant. If you did not have sex with him, you'd not have this uncontrollable urge."

"Do you know how much I am taking a day? Three, four quarts. I used to be content with one pint or two. I am now taking up to eight times that. Where does it got? When Derek took that much volume, he vomited. Why doesn't it have the same effect on me? Where does the blood go? How come my stomach does not complain that I am overloading it?"

"It is all psychosomatic."

"Psychosomatic! Look. I know my stomach. I can only take so much. When I went berserk in the past I had been starved for too long. When I started feeding regularly it stopped. I have lots of neurotic symptoms, but overfeeding is not one of them."

Verhoff looked unconvinced. "Do you mind if I ask a few more questions?"

"Yes. Just try to remember that my relationship with George has nothing to do with it."

* * *

George waited outside. What would be Verhoff's verdict? Was Barnabas' illness curable? He knew that it meant if it was not.

But there had to be a cure, there had to be. They would find a way.

He was pacing at the door, inside the barrier that kept Barnabas and Verhoff in. Why did it take so long?

The shouts reached him. And other sounds. And before he could figure out what was happening the door opened and Barnabas threw Verhoff out.

:"Get out, you filthy minded pig!"

"Barnabas? What is the matter?"

'He is. He's nothing but a dirty old man. I don't want to talk to him!"

"Barnabas." George followed Barnabas into the house, leaving Verhoff stranded between the barrier and the locked door. "No matter what he says, he's the only one who can help you. Be reasonable."

"Reasonable! Do you know what that quack says?"

"Well, what is it that he said?"

"He only wants to know what we do in bed. Who does what, who's on top,, which way we prefer,... and all that. His eyes were sparkling. He wanted to hear it all in detail, with appropriate sounds. So that next time that he takes Cecily to bed... I am not giving him that kind of kicks."

George shook his head. He should have guessed it. Verhoff had all the professional prejudices, and then some. He was a strict Freudian, even sharing in Freud's mistakes. And since Sigmund was a genius, he saw no reason to re-examine them. And his manner with his patients was also of the Old Viennese school. Dictatorial, the product of a society where "Herr Professor" was only a little lower than God in people's minds. He expected awe and respect and did not like to be called a fool.

Add to it Verhoff's reaction to homosexuality and his own sexual habits.

"Listen, Barnabas. I would not mind kicking him in the ass myself. But you need his help."

"He can't help me. Or he won't because I am a sick pervert. We need to find another answer."

"Who?"

"Megan must know another one to ask. Maybe one of the children that got Julia's notes."

'You do not know if there is an answer."

"If the only answer is Verhoff, then there is not an answer."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8'

Patterson read the letter that George Brant had sent him. Correct. No hint that there was more to be read in his giving money to him than a desire to invest in Patterson's latest venture. or a desire to help a former lawman down on his luck.

Patterson growled. That was what a he could not stand, the pity. Specially from George Brant. That a... a faggot like that felt sorry for him. And that he took his job from him.'

No, it had not been Brant who had kicked him out. It was Davenport. Murdered under mysterious circumstances. Serve him right, the twerp. After the things Davenport had said about him in the campaign, he deserved it.

And now he was retired, here in Florida, putting up with he heat, the mosquitoes, the alligators, the hurricanes, and the rest of it. He hated it. He hated being retired. But he was supposed to be enjoying himself. He would enjoy himself if it killed him."

While at the same time a faggot was wearing his badge. One of those boys that Dave Woodard used to keep, for God's sake. A little twerp, a snotty kid.

Well, there would be more money coming from Brant soon. If Brant wanted to call it charity, so be it. Sooner or later he would know that it was blackmail.

* * *

Bill Hunt accepted another dink from his pal, Robert Loomis.

"Yes. My kid is doing good." Robert said "Only one who did. And now he has a kid of his own. Maybe now he thinks better of his daddy."

"I dunno" Bill Hunt said. "None of my kids want to see me. My son said that if he saw me again, he'd shoot me."

"Yeah, ungrateful twerps, that's what they are. They are supposed to love and respect you. They never do. I could never get Willie to obey me. I tried to beat some sense into him, but it was useless. He robbed a liquor store and was sent to jail for it. Then he went around with that fellow Jason McGuire. No good could come of it."

"But he's doing all right now."

"Yes. In a place named Collinsport. Maine.. Out of the way place, if there was one."

"I heard that the snow piles up to four feet deep in there. It is cold. Why go there, Robert?"

"Willie has money. Maybe he can spare some for his old man. Maybe you can come join me in there."

"Maybe."

* * *

"Barnabas, you cannot kick him out like that. You need him.

Barnabas shook his head, even if George could not see him at the other end of the line. "He can't help me. He does not want to help me. He only wants to pry into my sex life. He's a damned Peeping Tom on top of his Roman Polanski tendencies. I am not going to cater to his sick imagination.

"You need help. You know how much. He can give it to you."

"Not him. There must be someone else who can."

"Ask Cecily. She must know of others. Ask Megan. And Maybe Julia's cousin.:"

"What cousin?"

Barnabas explained.

"I do not see what good is that cousin of Julia's that we do not even know if he's alive and where he is, can do. Megan does not seem to know more. But I will try Cecily. But it seems that for you it is Verhoff or nothing."

"It is useless with him. All he cares is to ask bout our sex life."

"Than satisfy his curiosity, if you have to. Among all that muck, there must be something you can use."

* * *

Nights were always cold for her, and would be for a while yet. She may have to offer sacrifices again. Call in Zoya.

Hallie had gone out shopping tonight. David had stayed, trying to catch up in his studies. Maybe she would find something to drink that would warm her. Wine, made from sun ripened grapes would. So would beer, made of grain grown under the sun. But it was not enough.

She recalled what Barnabas had said about creatures of light and darkness. She did not recall the exact words, but it was true. Such as Barnabas, a creature of darkness, died or was weakened under the sun. So would she die if deprived from that same sun...

She wondered why they should be enemies. They could share. They could arrange never to cross each other's path. But Barnabas would not allow that...And she had taken David for herself. He may have phoenix blood, and could transmit it his children, but he counted Barnabas as his father, or at least a father figure.

Barnabas would not consent to it. He would not agree to keep way from what belonged to the creatures of light. Laura could tell that very well.

She wondered if she could succeed where Laura had failed. She knew she had to try, nevertheless.

The flow of energy hit her. Like a burst of light, it cut through her, warming her, giving her strength.

Could it be? Could there be a source of power here? Something that she could use?

She followed the flow. It came from somewhere around here. Someone had in himself this power.

It was Megan Graham.

Megan Graham? A vampire, a creature of darkness, giving off this power that belonged by right to creatures of light?"

She had to unravel this mystery.

It was hard to follow her. It drained enough her powers to be able to walk at night. To follow a vampire unnoticed when it was strongest was courting disaster. If Megan caught her..

But if she read it right, Megan was not truly a creature of darkness. She was something else...

* * *

"I don't know how to say it, Doctor Hoffman." Iris said. "I am not very good at apologizing, so I don't know how to do it right. What I want to say is that I should have listened to you about Peter much earlier..

"Well," Julia smiled. She could be generous now. "You were doing what you thought was best for Peter."\

"I was too stubborn. And I let Zeb King mix me in something that had nothing to do with it. Peter needed help, professional help, and I let him handle it. That's how I ended with Yolanda Overton, who just disappears and leaves Peter and me to shift for ourselves. And all the improvements Peter had made with her are gone.."

"Still, the Kings put him in charge of a competent therapist. I know of her, and she has a very good reputation."

"Still, why did she say that Yolanda was what was needed?"

"Because it probably seemed that way. Peter was improving, wasn't he?"

"Yes. He was. But that is over. All that improvement has disappeared."

Julia shook her head. "Improvement does not disappear overnight. Probably the shock of missing her all of a sudden might have made him regress."

"Do you think that you can help him?"

"I would like to see him, and I'll tell you what I think."

"Of course." then all of a sudden she asked. "How is Violet?"

"No change. Not until she stops blaming everyone else for her own mistakes will she be able to make progress. And she does not seem to be ready for it."

"I should say that I am sorry, but I am not. I am glad that she has to stay locked up, along with Delia. I am glad that she cannot get Peter back. Does that make me a bad person?"

"Not at all."

* * *

She should give Joe another chance, Tammy thought.

She _did_ want to go to Joe. It might threatened her self-identity as a black woman, but still it was Joe that she wanted.

And Jake had no right to pressure him so. Barnabas was right. It was not love when there was emotional blackmail involved.

...If only her experience in the ship had not sensitized her so much to her blackness. If she and Joe could just meet as two human beings, just Joe and Tammy, not descendant of slaves, and descendant of slavers. (although she had Barnabas' reassurance that Joe was not that.)...

She wanted Joe. Could she go to him without feeling like she was betraying all she held most dear?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tact was not one of Verhoff's qualities. he was a self-avowed genius, and geniuses are exempt from the common courtesies that the rest of the world is subject to. He was interested in people who claimed to have seen U.F.O..s and had a firm opinion about them. One patient of his kept insisting that he had seen one, and it had taken him a while to convince him that it was a hallucination. That it was a defense mechanism to help himself deny the fact that he was a vampire... It had been a long process, but finally the man had to agree that it was all in his head, and that there were no flying saucers out there...

And now he was expounding his theories to Xavier Davenport, who did not appreciate them in the least.

Xavier felt tempted to kick him out, as he had heard that Barnabas had done already. And he wished that he could get in touch with Verhoff's former patient, see what that sighting had been like. Of course, now there was no point, since Verhoff had browbeaten him into saying that he had not seen what he had.

Instead he talked about the sightings he had collected, and predictably, before he could describe them in full, Verhoff gave off his opinion.

"It is all part of the same delusional system." he pontificated.

"Yet there is something in them that leads me to believe that there may be some basis in fact. Maybe if you were to see my files...

"The evidence will have will only convince those who are already convinced. "Verhoff snorted "It surprises me about you. You seem to be a fairly intelligent person, yet you believe this twaddle."

"You should talk with Dr. Anderson. He used to be like you. In fact, he was very vehement in denying the existence of vampires one. You would have had a tough time convincing him that you existed. Maybe he would have tried to cure you of your delusion that you could not see yourself in a mirror."

Verhoff stiffened. "There is a difference. Vampires are real. U.F.O..s are not."

Davenport guffawed. "A few years ago I would have said something similar, only reversed."

Verhoff grumbled. Something not very dignified.

"Just in case you change your mind" Xavier said generously "I can let you see my files."

Verhoff harrumphed. Or something that sounded like that. "It is always interesting to learn what form people's delusions can take."

Xavier felt like twisting Verhoff's neck. The smug bastard. So damn sure of himself. He felt sorry for his patients who not only had to put up with him, but were led to believe that he was always right. Just because he said so...

Julia could be obnoxious at times, but he had her beat by a mile...

* * *

Tammy hesitated before entering. Was she right, trying to do this? In spite of her resolution, she still had doubts.

Doubts that would never be resolved, one way or the other, unless she confronted Joe.

She still had the key to his apartment. She used it.

"Joe!" she called "It is me, Tammy."

Joe was sitting on the floor and Megan was bending over him.

Megan... feeding off him. But in the daytime! And she was not using her teeth!

She made a strangled sound. Enough to warn Yolanda. Swiftly she rose and confronted her.

"You are not Megan." Tammy said, reaching for her gun "What have you done with her?"

Yolanda nodded in Joe's direction. Joe rose quickly and caught Tammy's arm, twisting it and making her drop her gun.

"You were not supposed to know." he muttered. "you just had to keep away from me..."

"Hold her." Yolanda said, lifting the stone up.

Tammy screamed before the stone touched her. It shone so bright, like Megan's eyes... and then it touched.. she felt a burning, a drowsiness, a sapping of the will along with the pain.

Joe watched, feeling her pain within himself. He should not be doing this. He should stop Yolanda, help Tammy, anything. What would Yolanda do to her? To him?"

"She is Barnabas Collins' direct descendant, isn't she? His great-great-great-great-great- granddaughter?"

Joe nodded.

"I think that I am getting an idea of what do to with her. I will use her to make him pay for killing Uncle Schuyller. And then I will destroy Angelique. And Megan too, for whatever part she may have played in it."

* * *

"I have to go to her." Peter wailed "She needs me! You have to let me go!"

In spite of herself Julia was irritated with Iris. Why couldn't she have made her decision sooner? What had taken her so long? Now she had much more damage to undo.

"She isn't here, Peter. You can't go to her.'"

"She spoke to me! She said that she needed help! That I had to bring her this magic jewel.!"

"Jewels... magic jewels... She could sense a lot of fairy tales that were working their way into his fantasies."

Or... or something else that made her shiver.

"She said that it was like the jewel that Nicholas used on Derek."

"What?"

Peter repeated it. Julia remembered that jewel. It had been used when the Leviathan had tried to come back.

And how had Peter learned of it? Or identify it with his fantasy?

Could it be possible that the boy was telling the truth?

She had learned that disregarding warnings could be dangerous.

"Peter, tell me more about this lady."

* * *

"How could you take that child to Julia Hoffman?" Zeb could not hide his shock. "You know that Julia Hoffman lets Barnabas get way away with."

"Peter needs help, more than I can give him. More than Yolanda could give him."

"But you don't understand what this means. Barnabas is a faggot. He and the sheriff are lovers."

"I know. And it has nothing to do with it."

Zeb's face went white. "And you don't care at all?"

"I used to. I was hurt because Barnabas preferred someone else to me. I am not hurt anymore. From my standpoint, it makes no difference."

"No difference?"

"Since I can't have him, what do I care who is it that he replaced me with? At least it is not a kid, barely over the legal age, as they used to be."

"But...but..."

"And ever if I objected, it has nothing to do with the fact that Peter needs help desperately, and Julia Hoffman can give it to him. If Peter gets better, that is enough for me. He's more important than my hurt pride. And it should be the same with you."

* * *

It was daytime and Hallie's powers were at their peak. While Megan was lying in her coffin. At least she was supposed to be. This was her chance to get into her house and find out what secret she was hiding.

* * *

He had to convince Barnabas to give Verhoff another chance. And convince Verhoff to give Barnabas another chance...

At least Verhoff had not left town. He had stayed in order to get on Davenport's nerves.

If he could get Verhoff to cooperate, to tell them how Barnabas could be helped.

Or to tell them that no help was possible. That he had to use his gun..

George sank his head in his hands. Was he laboring so hard so that it ended that way?

He pictured it. He held Barnabas in his arms, kissed him one last time. Then he stepped back, lifted his gun, pressed it against Barnabas chest and...

And pulled the trigger...

And then...

That he refused to think about. He would not see Barnabas dead at his feet.

No, he would not allow that to happen. Ever...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Barnabas?" Oriana's voice sounded worried. "how are you? I heard that you were in trouble."

"I still am. There is this guy that George thinks he can help me. I am not sure of it myself."

"Oh, I am sorry." she paused, unsure of what to say next. "is there anything I can do?"

"No, it is nothing that can be solved by a werewolf. Or a reporter... Sorry about how that sounds."

"It is all right. I have learned to accept what I am. What Chris is."

"You and Chris are married now?"

"Yes. And we are going to adopt these children. Three of them."

"Chris told me about them."

"They were hard to place children. A sibling group that would have to be split up before they could be adopted. And the girl is deaf. As you yourself said, the moment when you stop wanting a perfect white baby, there are plenty of chances to adopt."

"I am glad to hear of it. And what about yourself?"

"I am discovering things about me that I don't like. Like how single-minded I had allowed myself to become."

"You were dedicated to your career."

"I was an ass. Sure, it is nice to have a career. But not if you have to pay for it with ninety percent of the rest of your life. Not if you pay for it with your social life, your intellectual life, your emotional life. There is more to life than filing newspaper stories, and I am realizing it now. I have to learn how to relate to people on a better basis than thinking what kind of stories I can get out of them. If I don't do that, then life become one of those Washington's parties where whoever is talking to you is checking over your shoulder to see if he can find someone more important to talk to. And worse, you do it yourself."

Barnabas chortled.

"And, by the way. I saw a U.F.O. back here, in Florida."

"I saw one, too."

"You did? What did it look like?"

* * *

"You are Barnabas' daughter, aren't you?" Yolanda asked.

"Yes." Tammy answered, dazed. "Great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter. But he likes to think that he is my father."

Yolanda grinned. She had Barnabas' daughter in her power. And she could hurt him through her.

Hit him through those he loves most...

Yes, that should be his punishment for killing Uncle Schuyller...

And not just Tammy. Everybody that Barnabas loved. That would include Willie, his wife, his child. Vicky and her child. Julia. David. Urien. Brant...

As to how to do it, how to increase his pain...

And how to bait the trap for Angelique at the same time.

There was a way. A very nasty trick to play on both of them.

* * *

If Megan had a source of power, she wanted to know what it was. Vampires did not usually give off that kind of energy.

Maybe Megan was not a vampire at all. Ridiculous. Everybody knew that she was.

But suppose that she was not. After all the power that she gave off was that of the Creatures of the Light themselves.

How had a vampire found that kind of power and harnessed it? And how could Megan avoid being destroyed by it?

It was daytime. Her own powers were strong, under the sun. Megan should be sleeping in her coffin. It was safe to go to Megan's home and search it.

Or it could not be. If Megan had harnessed the power of Ra somehow, in spite of her being a creature of darkness, then she would not be helpless.

Neither was she helpless. Not white the sun rose in the sky was she helpless. And Ra would protect her against he usurping creature of darkness.

And it was well worth investigating.

The lock was no proof against her powers. The door of Megan's house opened easily and she came in.

She wondered whether to look first in the basement. That was where the coffin should be, and where she could examine Megan at leisure to find out exactly what was the nature of her power.

There was a glow as she went down. A pale, diffuse glow that pulsated with power. She sensed the danger, and tried to go up again, but sensed that she could not.

"Well, Mrs. Collins." Megan said to her. "You have come to my call, after all. I was calling your husband, but you will do as well."

She saw the stones behind her. She saw the power they gave off, the power that Megan held at her command. She could not fight it...Well, she might, hurling all her own power at it, but the effort might kill her.

And what Megan said meant that she did not suspect Hallie of having powers of her own.

Let her be deceived then, Let her underestimate her prey, and then, when her guard was down, she would strike.

"You came to meet a vampire, didn't you? You are surprised to see me in daylight. But I am not Megan, darling. She is my prisoner. And I will punish her, too, as I will punish Barnabas Collins through you and David."

Yolanda put the stone to Hallie's neck. It hurt and drained her. But she could also study the stone and know its power, and how she could use it herself.

If she had those stones, at least one of them, her power would grow greater than Laura's had ever been.

She had to destroy this impostor and take the stones for herself.

* * *

Verhoff's manner was more subdued this time. Give him credit for that. And Barnabas was more reasonable too. George's words had finally had their effect. Barnabas did not like Verhoff any better, but was willing to put up with him. As for Verhoff, he was now following Yolanda's latest command.

"I am sorry, Mr. Collins. I may have been a bit hasty in assigning a psychosomatic cause to your condition."

Barnabas muttered something that could be interpreted that the apology was accepted.

"I got carried away by my own theories. It does not happen to me often. I just get too emotional about... certain things."

"It is a bit unprofessional, don't you think? Patients put their trust on you, and you can't betray it that way."

"I am aware of that.." Verhoff's reply was surprisingly mild. It took Barnabas by surprise.

"Well, no harm was done."

"No. Except for time and anguish. I have been checking my references and I found something that could be the answer we need. I would like to conduct a physical examination."

"By all means." Barnabas smiled, beginning to undress. "I wondered when you'd get down to it."

Verhoff pinched and tapped, and probed, saying aha! a few times.

"Tell me, do you ears kind of throb?"

"Yes."

"How could I have missed it?"

"What is it?"

"Magnetic field disturbance. Affect your sense of balance, that's why the throbbing in your ears. And also speeds up your metabolism."

"Can it be cured"?"

"Yes. But it is hard work. We might need someone with strong psychic powers. A witch."

"Angelique!"

"Yes. She could help us."

"I'll ask Megan if she can call Angelique back from Boston, the sooner the better."

"It is a very special rite. I am not sure if she is aware of it. I stumbled on it by accident. But I cannot conduct it myself, as I don't have the power. I'll explain it to her when she gets back."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

One by one she would draw them in. David. Vicky. Urien. Julia. Everybody that Barnabas cared about. Barnabas would see them in her power, would see them die, and would not be able to stop drinking their blood.

One by one. In the ceremony that Barnabas would be made to believe would cure him of his hunger, she would do it. And he would not be able to do anything about it, except regret that he had killed Uncle Schuyller.

* * *

"See? I told you that it would work out. I told you to give Verhoff another try."

Barnabas snuggled up to George. For the first time they could be like that, not trying to pretend cheerfulness for the other's sake. George need not worry about having to shoot Barnabas. And Barnabas need not worry about leaving that kind of a memory behind.

George's hand rested playfully on the buckle of the gag. Barnabas shook his head, protesting.

"Come on, Barnabas" George chided. "I trust you."

It was crazy. Playing Russian Roulette just when the end was in sight. But George had grown tired of seeing Barnabas like this. He wanted to be able to kiss him in the mouth, and he could not, while that damn thing was on.

He released him.

"Are you sure that it is all right?'" Barnabas asked.

George kissed him and Barnabas responded. "It is going to be all right, now."

They did not realize until now how much they had missed his. Barnabas was hungry, but he needed this more. And he did not find it so difficult to control himself. Not with the refrigerator within easy reach. Half an hour later he might be ravenous. But not now.

"It is good to be able to talk to each other." George said. "Do you remember the talks we used to have in bed? I miss them."

"We could talk over the phone."

"It is not the same thing."

Barnabas agreed silently. Yes, they needed to hold each other as they talked. Calm, relaxed, as if they had all the time in the world.

Mischievously, Barnabas tickled George.

"Hey! Stop that!" George protested. "is this the way to treat a law enforcement officer?"

"Yes." Barnabas said laughing. "that's exactly the way to treat you."

* * *

"Willie, you are not the first to be visited by your father. " Louella tried to reason with him. "And the old man deserves to see his granddaughter."

"The old man... You all say that. As if by being old we should all feel sorry for him."

"And instead you want to feel sorry for yourself?" Louella asked with equanimity.

"It ain't that... I mean, there is more than that. He was rotten to me and mama."

"All that happened years ago. And you got into different kinds of trouble yourself."

"I don't want him for my father!"

"You can't have Barnabas as a father. It just isn't true. Willie, I don't remember who told me this, but friends we choose and relatives we have thrust upon us. Having Barnabas as a friend should be enough."

"Why couldn't I be his great-great-great-great-grandchild like Tammy Innes? She does not appreciate it any. She calls him a honky and worse, and he'd like it so much if she acted like family to him."

"Maybe your father wants you to act like family to him."

"No. Not him. I know the old bastard. He never cared for us."

"He wants to see you now."

"Because he fount out I have a bit of money. At least more than he's got a the moment, and wants to sponge off me."

"Willie, you don't actually know that."

"But I do. He's the meanest, orneriest son-of-bitch that ever lived. I must have been crazy to tell him that he could come visit us."

"Look, he comes, we look him over, then we decide if we want him around or not. If you can stand him or not after all those years."

"What if he does not want to leave? What if it gets into his head to blackmail Barnabas? He's just the type to do that."

"Then we'll find a way to set him right."

"There's not talking to him. He's a mean drunk.""

"You haven't seen him in many years. You don't know how much he has changed."

"Probably for the worse."

Pearl tan to them. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Louella bent down to her. "What's the matter, darling?"

"You see." Willie said. "I don't want that mean old drunk near my daughter."

But Louella was not listening. She had taken Pearl in her arms and was talking to her. Looking at them, Willie felt a pang.. He recognized it for what it was, and chided himself.

It was natural that Louella took so much time for the baby and away from him. He could take better care of himself. And it was his child, too. A child that was fast learning to talk, when only a few months back she could only focus her eyes with difficulty.

He would be a better fatter than his father had been. Much better.

Yet deep down, he worried. What if his heredity fro that vile old man was the strongest? Julia and Barnabas had tried to convince him that it was not so, but still he knew that there was a chance that he would turn into his old man, sooner or later.

That was when the call came. He could not describe it. Neither could Louella. They just found themselves outside, carrying Pearl, walking towards Megan's house...

They did not know why they did it, Only that they _had_D to.

Yolanda greeted them. "You came, didn't you? Good. I have plans for you. Angelique will be here soon and I will need your for when she comes."

* * *

It wasn't right. Joe's eyes met Tammy's helplessly, as they greeted Angelique who had come back and was attacking the paperwork before she went to meet Verhoff tonight.

They should be able to warn her, tell her that Megan was not Megan, but a cruel and vengeful stranger taking her place, laying a trap for her.

"Well, I guess that if Megan can't be around for this, she can't. And then I don't really need her for this thing I have to do. Verhoff should be enough."

Joe shook his head sadly. It wasn't right, he thought again. Angelique was going as a lamb to the slaughter and he could not even warn her. He fought against the mental restraint, So did Tammy. But what good did that do? The stones were much stronger than any resistance they could put up...

And it wasn't right.

She was going to kill Tammy, too. Because Barnabas cared for her, and she wanted to hurt Barnabas, this stranger masquerading as Megan. And he would not do a thing to stop it...

* * *

Julia had hypnotized Peter and was making him tell what he knew. Maybe she was wrong about it. Maybe it was just Peter's way of reacting to Miss Overton's absence. But not very likely. And the woman that Peter described did not look like Yolanda Overton at all.

"Peter, you talked with this lady?""

"Yes."

"Did she speak to you?"

"Not precisely. I heard the words in my mind."

"Did she say what her name was?"

"Megan Graham. And she needs the stone to break free. Someone imprisoned her in a box of light, like Snow White, and is masquerading as her."

"Who is masquerading as Megan?"

"Yolanda."

"Yolanda? You mean Miss Overton?"

"She's got these stones, like the one that Nicholas used when the Leviathan tried to return. She's got many stones. If Megan gets one of those stones, then she'll break free. And she says that Yolanda put a stone in Barnabas, that's why he's so hungry."

Julia got up. There were too many details for it to be anything but the truth. And if that was the case, time was of the essence. They had to get the stone, and free Megan..

She woke up Peter.

"Let's go. We are going to find the stone and free the lady."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hallie studied her fellow captives. They could not speak, and could barely move. Louella still held Pearl tightly. She imagined the thoughts that were in her head. The same, probably, as in Vicky's head.

No one here would be of much help to stop Yolanda. And they might be unwanted witnesses when she called upon Ra's power to do so.

She assessed the situation. Those stones were living beings. They looked inert and peaceful, but they extracted a heavy price for the power they conveyed. They were hungry indeed...

And what she could do with those stones...

If only she knew what had happened to the real Megan Graham. Maybe she was not dead. Maybe she could be brought back to fight Yolanda and destroy her.

She had now to concentrate on Yolanda's weakness and use it against her when the moment came.

* * *

Julia stared at the frozen Megan.

Peter had not lied to her.

"We have to get the stone." Peter insisted. "So that she can get up again."

"Yes. Let's get the stone. You lead, Peter. You seem to know more about this than I do."

Where Peter led her was Megan's house, now taken over by Yolanda in her masquerade.

"She should keep the stones with her. Wait for me, Peter. I will go get them."

She knew where the stones were now. She felt their pull. She only had to go downstairs...

Where she found Hallie, and David, and Willie, and Urien... all enveloped in the same blue light in which Megan was imprisoned.

"Welcome, Dr. Hoffman. Come take your place among the others."

Julia obeyed. She could do nothing else. Yolanda held the stones against herself, and Julia could see them now and feel their power.

Peter stood outside, waiting for Julia to come out again.

Hallie sensed this, in Julia's mind. She searched for Peter's mind, outside, and found it. And then she knew that Megan Graham lived and could be made to rescue all of them.

Later, when Yolanda was absorbed in her spell, Peter sneaked into the house. Yolanda did not see him. Hallie's power ensured that. Julia did see him. Maybe Peter would succeed where she had failed.

Peter found the stone. Three stones. Hallie decided that one would be taken to Megan and the other two she would keep for herself...

Not all the stones would burn in a sacrifice to Ra.

* * *

"Maybe you want to know what I am going to do with you., why I called all of you here." Yolanda said, lighting a cigarette. Hallie looked with longing at the lighted tip. Not enough. Not without giving herself away..

"Barnabas is going to drink your blood, all of it. He will be that hungry. You will die, and as he mourns you, and hates himself for it, he will drink. I have arranged it that way."

Louella winced, holding Pearl closer.

"Yes. Even the children. Specially the children. He will hate it so much, and he will not be able to stop himself. You are who he loves most, except the faggot, of course. And I will have him too. And Angelique also. She believes that she will be holding a simple rite, There will be candles all around her, and that will become a wall of flame, against which she will be helpless."

-But my power will grow - Hallie thought - Keep on, Yolanda, deliver yourself into my hands this way. Somebody will burn today, but it won't be Angelique.

But Yolanda had first to pronounce the words that would mark her as a salamander after her death. She had to nudge Yolanda's mind imperceptibly in that direction. She would have to use the fire of the candles to that end.

Peter crouched in the corner of the room, unseen by Yolanda. That much could Hallie's power manage. He could not get the stone yet. But the moment would come when Yolanda would turn her back, and then he would run, carrying the stones, back to the lady in the blue light.

Yolanda kept bragging to her captives. It had been easy, real easy. Barnabas had believed Verfhoff that all that was needed was a simple ceremony to make his hunger back to manageable size. A little rite, like the one that Bathia Mapes had once tried. And this one would prove as successful as that one...

No, this one would be successful, but not as Barnabas expected it. And when it was over, Barnabas would not worry about his condition anymore.

He would be past caring by then...

"And he owes me for killing Uncle Schuyller." Yolanda said, daring them to contradict her. "As for Angelique she was an adventuress. She was already married when she married my uncle. That marriage was not valid, yet she inherited. She has no right to it. I was my uncle's closest relative. I should have inherited. She stole from me. And I will make her pay for it."

She did not stop to think her captives were themselves innocent of any of it. Or that they might be human beings with rights too. Barnabas loved them, therefore she had the right to slaughter them.

Peter kept crouching, waiting, knowing that the time to move was not yet. He knew that he was under some sort of protection that kept Yolanda from seeing him, but still he had to be careful.

* * *

- Tonight - George thought. It would be tonight. He would at last know what freedom meant. He would no longer be tormented by visions of Barnabas falling to a bullet from his gun.

They would succeed. It would be all right now.

Yet, why did he still keep the silver bullets in his gun? He would not be needing them. Why not get rid of them?

But it had not happened yet. And... call it a superstitious fear, but removing the bullets might be trying to force the result, and that might backfire. He could not see how that could be, but he dared not chance it.

It would work. Verhoff said so. And Angelique had the power.

Tomorrow Barnabas would be free. Things would be like they had been before... Tomorrow it would be all right.

Or it would be all over.

No, that would not be. It would work, all right. He knew it.

Angelique kept memorizing the incantation that Verhoff had written down for her. There was something in it... she was not sure that it was what was needed..

"Any problem?" George asked her.

"I am not familiar with this thing."

"Yes. Verhoff said that it was a rare thing. That he stumbled on it almost by accident."

"Maybe that's it. I will have to ask him later more about it. I can't ask him much now. Can't I?"

George went out. He was impatient and he would make Angelique nervous. He better go out for some air.

But Angelique was not left alone for long. Adam came in to see her.

"I am quite busy, as you can see." she remarked to him.

"I have a problem. It won't take long."

"All right. Tell me about it."

Adam did. How he had changed the portrait, and how he found himself the prey of uncontrollable rages.

"Was that in me? Or did I put that into he portrait, without realizing?"

"It makes no difference. It is part of you now."

"But couldn't it be fixed?"

"Not without doing worse damage. Find some other way to control your temper. There are ways, and people use them all the time."

"But you could fix it."

"A quick fix, is that you want out of me? It won't work. I would not touch that portrait if I were you. At last you are free of its influence. You should be grateful for that. Or do you want to go back to the way it was?"

"It scares me, the way I get angry. Sometimes I look at Edmund and I want to... He irritates me. I don't know why. And sometimes the maids there. And Roger..."

"You should be able to work it out by yourself. Talk with Julia. She can help you better than I can."

"I don't want her help. Nor Barnabas' I don't want to owe them anything."

"Owe them? They owe you. Why not collect from them?"

"I don't want to have to meet them."

"You have to, at least Julia."

"No. Not her."

"Then find another therapist. But go to somebody, you dummy."

"I am coming to you."

"I can't help you. Now, I am busy, if you don't mind."

Anger mounted in Adam. He wanted to strike her, to grab her and force her to help him. He controlled himself with effort. Remembering her powers helped.

"All right." he said. "I am going. But I will be back."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The sun began to die in the west,. Peter was aware of it. he knew that soon the lady in the blue light would wake up and expect him to be by her side with the stone.

And he would. As soon as Yolanda left the room.

Megan was stirring. Soon she would recover consciousness and know that he was in the way.

The sun took a long time to set. Yolanda took a long time to leave. He had to wait.

The sun's ray became weaker and weaker. Soon they would be gone.

And Yolanda got up, motioned to her captives and went out the door, with them following her.

And Peter ran out, clutching the stones to himself.

* * *

"I never heard of this ceremony" Angelique said to Verhoff. "Are you sure that it works?"

Verhoff smiled at her in a bland, superior way. "This is not the kind of spell that you are familiar with. It falls outside your usual interests. But it falls well within mine. And then you never got to do a systematic study of the matter. With you, it is just empirical and incomplete knowledge,."

She let it pass. She could understand why Julia would want to kick him. She would, too. And worse. But Barnabas needed his help.

"You are right." she admitted "I never had reason to study this. Still, it seems a bit odd."

"It works. Trust me."

* * *

'Why didn't the boy come? Had Yolanda caught him? Had anything happened to him? She somehow knew that he was on his way, but it was kind of hazy, and when she thought of the things that could happen to a boy like Peter...

Why couldn't she have attracted someone else, someone more able to take care of himself? Like Julia or George, or Iris?

The boy had to make it to her. She had to have the stone. She visualized it in her hand, she visualized it breaking her prison. She visualized herself getting up...

Getting up hungry, with Peter at her side...

She had to be aware of it. Her hunger could be strong enough to make her attack Peter. She hoped that she could control herself enough. She would try not to notice the beating in Peter's throat. She would go settle Yolanda, and then she would feed. She would feet at Yolanda's throat.

And she needed the stone with her for that... She needed for Peter to make it to her unharmed...

* * *

The candles had been lit all around Angelique. She was surrounded by the tiny flames and she was uncomfortably reminded that fire could destroy her.

Verhoff came into the room again, wiping his spectacles. He did not need spectacles, Angelique thought. He used them out of vanity, because they made him look distinguished.

Barnabas followed him. He was nervous, all right. And he had reason to be. His future was being decided here.

George followed Barnabas. He could add noting to the proceedings except moral support. Did he still carry silver bullets in his gun? He might. He was the type to leave them there until he was certain that he would not need them after all.

George sat down and looked at her with yearning eyes. Please, make Barnabas well again, he pleaded silently at her.

Angelique was surprised to find no jealousy in herself towards George. She was finally healed of her obsession with Barnabas, then...

She spread her hands and began the chanting, as Verhoff had instructed her.

* * *

Megan kept thinking of the stone. And of Peter. He should be here now. He should be able to get to her.

Then the footsteps came and she knew that Peter had made it safely.

The stone was in his hand. He stared at her, unsure of what to do next.

She concentrated on him, made him want to put the stone in her hand.

"Good boy" she thought at him. And she was aware of the blood beating in him.

"Go away" she thought at him. "It will not be safe for you if you stay."

Peter sat down to watch her rise, as Snow White had risen from her shattered crystal coffin. As Sleeping Beauty had risen when the prince had kissed her.

Dumb kid. Didn't he realize that he was in danger? That she did not trust herself to keep away from him?

Peter would not leave. He looked at her with sad dog eyes, wondering how come she did not want him anymore.

This could not go on. She had to break free and hope that she was in enough control of herself to keep Peter safe.

Only breaking free was not as easy as that. She had the power, she could sense it. But she could not use it properly. She had to direct it against her prison and she lacked the necessary knowledge of how to do it.

She had to keep on trying until she got it right. And hope that there was still time.

* * *

Hallie could see Megan, straining to break free. She had to time it carefully. She could not let Megan destroy Yolanda before Yolanda had been tricked into saying the words that would allow Ra to claim her as his own and make her rise as a salamander. She could influence Yolanda's mind to a point. But it would be too easy to miscalculate...

* * *

It was wrong, Angelique felt. There was no power coming through her. She could not help Barnabas this way. Why was Verhoff so sure of it? She knew that it would not work.

Verhoff studied her. Surrounded by flames. Yes, that's how it should be. Soon the candles would become a wall of fire to hold her prisoner until Yolanda decided her fate.

He felt a pang. Was this what he was supposed to do? Barnabas had trusted him, so had Angelique. How could he betray them like this?

His eyes strained to see George. Granted that what he and Barnabas did was not normal, still...

Brant might still have silver bullets in his gun. Brant could shoot him once the trouble started. He could not allow that to happen.

He could see Angelique falter. Soon she'd voice her objections aloud. He could not stall her for very long. Yolanda had to get there quickly.

And indeed she did. He could hear her steps and those of the others. He had to move now and take his chances with Brant.

Yolanda entered the room, still wearing Megan's face.

Angelique glanced at her. She was about to voice her doubts when Yolanda moved.

It was a single gesture, and with it, the small flames on the candles blew up into a raging circle of fire surrounding Angelique.

Verhoff jumped on Brant,, caught his arm, and pinioned him as he was reaching for his gestured again, and Barnabas froze on the spot.

Angelique screamed. More fear than pain. The flames did not touch her. But soon they would.

George struggled in Verhoff's grip. Barnabas tired to move and was unable to. It was as if there was a leash on him. A leash attached to his throat, just below the ear.

Yolanda laughed, and let Megan's face dissolve and her own return.

"You?" Barnabas asked.

"Yes. Did you think that I would ever forget about Uncle Schuyller and what you did to him? You are going to pay, all of you."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They came in, enveloped in the light. Barnabas' eyes bulged in horror when he saw them. Not them. Not Willie, not Vicky, not Julia...

"What do you want with them?" he asked, trying to keep control of himself.

"Haven't you guessed yet, Barnabas Collins? Has your hunger eased off? No, it has not. It has gotten worse and worse. Bad enough that you'll drink any spilled blood. You'll drink their blood once I have cut their throats."

"No. Not them. Not the children"

"Why not? You are hungry enough. You'll have all their blood, all if it. I will see you drink it. You _will_ drink it. Do you know why you are so hungry?" she lifted one of the stones. "Because I put one of these in you. That's what the throbbing in your ear came from. I put it there. Ask Urien, I made him help me."

His ear was beating, as it always did when his hunger increased. It must be true what she said. And when his hunger grew big enough, he would drink whatever blood was offered to him.

Yolanda turned towards Angelique, hidden behind the flames. "As for you, bigamous adventuress, you who engineered his death so that you could inherit, I have to decide a fate for you that I will think fitting. Don't worry. I will find one."

Hallie sensed the tension in Yolanda. Soon she would inadvertently say the words binding her to Ra's service.

She could also see Megan struggling to break free. She could delay it, but not for long. Yolanda must speak the words soon.

"I have waited long for this." Yolanda was saying. "I knew that this would happen if I tried hard enough. If I was willing to pay any price that was demanded of me. And I am willing."

Hallie held her breath. It was close, so close...

She could let Megan out.

* * *

Megan felt the light and its strength fade away. She _was_ breaking free... she was...

She was free again and on her feet, the stone burning in her hand.

And Peter watched her fascinated. Peter and the beating at his throat...

She did not linger. She turned into a bat and flew away, as much fleeing from that temptation as in pursuit of Yolanda.

* * *

"I love the fire!" Yolanda was shouting. "The one thing that can destroy her! It is lovely. I wish that I could fully understand its beauty and power!"

There, she would say it.

Hallie smiled, waiting.

Yolanda did not know where the words came from. But she said them and she knew them to be true as she spoke them. "I would serve the fire for this alone. Because it wanted me what I wanted most."

There. It was done. Megan could now come in.

Yolanda grabbed Urien and pushed him forward, making him fall to his knees.

"This one is your adopted son. According to King he's more than that. You should start with his blood."

Barnabas strained his muscles, trying to break free. So did George, in Verhoff's grip.

The throbbing and hunger grew worse.

He closed his eyes, he would not see this. But he knew that he would smell it. Worse, taste it. His need would overpower him.

Yolanda took out her knife, and played with it, savoring fully the moment.

Hallie knew that Megan was close enough. There was no reason to let Yolanda kill Urien. Why not be generous? All she had to do was to let Yolanda delay enough,

"I wonder what it is like, drinking blood. What does it taste like?" Yolanda was saying, lost in the pleasure of the moment. Her hand was in the handle, and she pulled up Urien's head by the hair, but the knife did not touch flesh yet.

"Are you ready, boy?" she taunted Urien. "You are going to feed him, are you sorry you let him adopt you now?"

Urien shivered. "Just do it." he said. "Get it over with."

Yolanda put the blade lightly against he skin. "Don't you want to watch?'" she asked Barnabas. "Do you want to see the blood spurt out? It will be very tasty..."

Urien saw the anguish in Barnabas' face. He would drink, he thought bitterly. He could not help drinking... any more than he himself could not help aiding Yolanda put that stone in him...

Angelique did not dare move. Wherever she turned there was fire. There had to be a way out, but she could not find it... There had to be.

How had she allowed herself to be so blind? Why, in spite of her doubts she had done as Verhoff wanted? If she had any suspicions, why not act on them? She should have tired to get an answer from Verhoff. Didn't she know better? Hadn't Megan told her so before?

But Megan had also fallen to Yolanda, who had masqueraded as Megan successfully for many days. Where was Megan now? Had Yolanda killed her?

Even dead, she swore to haunt Yolanda to the end of time.

Yolanda kept tasting her victory, the knife touching Urien's throat, but not yet biting into it. For some reason, she wanted this to be slow, real slow. Anticipation was a potent spice. So was Urien's anguish. And Barnabas', which was now just beginning...

Nobody expected the bat.

It flew straight across the room and hit Yolanda in the face, making her fall backwards.

Hallie saw this. Using her powers she made the wall of fire drop releasing Angelique so that she could help Megan.

Yolanda screamed, releasing Urien, and trying to claw out the bat clutching at her face. Stunned, Verhoff stepped back, releasing George.

And George knew what to do. Angelique and Megan would take care of Yolanda and Verhoff. It was up to him to take care of Barnabas, just released from Yolanda's hold and very hungry. He got his pocket knife out of his pocket and clasped Barnabas in his arms. Quickly, as Barnabas drank, he cut under his ear and dug his fingers in, looking for the stone.

He pushed his fingers in then wound, feeling the burning as he did. He caught the stone. The burn was painful now, but he would not let it go. He gritted his teeth, aware of how much Barnabas was drinking, and pulled it up... So slow.. so slow... Don't let Barnabas take too much. Not until he was done

Then it was out. He threw it to the ground.

And Barnabas released him...

Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore. He was himself again.

George slid down to the floor..

Yolanda was still screaming behind them. Barnabas did not care. He reached for George's pulse He could not have taken that much... please, don't let him have taken that much...

Yolanda had tripped over one of the candlesticks in her struggle, and Hallie had made the fire envelop her and the stones.

The fire rose. Hallie invoked Ra under her breath. Let him have this sacrifice.

Willie held Megan tightly. He had recognized the look of hunger in her and he wanted to make sure that Pearl was not endangered by it. He held Megan tightly, urging her to take what she needed.

Angelique held Verhoff, who did not resist. He looked dazed, as if waking from a dream...

Maybe if they had tried hard enough they would have saved Yolanda. But no one cared to. Yolanda had stopped being a human being, by her own choice, and this way they could be sure they would not have to deal with her again. It was a terrible way to die, but what else was there?

Vicky held little Phillip tightly.. She could not summon pity for the woman who would have killed her child to satisfy her need for revenge on Barnabas. Neither could Julia, clutching her stomach, protecting her unborn child...

Hallie watched the fire, fascinated.. It had worked. Perfect timing.

And no one would suspect her part in it, nor known of the stones that Peter had hidden for her...

Things would be much better now.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"You gave me a scare." Barnabas told George as he lay in his hospital bed. "I thought I had taken too much."

"You did, in a way. But I knew the danger. I had to take that stone out of you. It was the only way to cure you."

"Still, it was quite a risk you too."

"Part of my job. There were a lot of civilians there what you could have hurt. Some of them worse than others. I had to protect them, and that was the best way. Like Willie with Megan. He offered his throat to make sure Megan did not touch any of the others, specially Pearl."

"I saw Willie. He's in a better shape than you are."

"Yes. Megan had more self-control. Still she was scared that she'd attack Peter when she got loose. She felt bad about using him, but there was little else that she could do."

"Yes. She told me the whole story. To think that that woman impersonated her..."

"Gives you to think, eh? Impersonating a vampire. Not too easy to do."

"Joe Haskell caught her at it. She had a mirror reflection and there was nothing that she could do about it. She could use the stones to simulate vampire bites. They actually produced burns, not cuts, but it looked like the real thing if you did not look too closely."

"Let's hope that the stones burned with her. I had to touch then one inside you to pull it out, and it burned me." he touched Barnabas under his ear. "I don't know how you could bear it, inside you."

"My ears did throb all the time. And when they did I knew that I'd be hungry. I told Julia about it, but before she could examine me I almost went for her throat. And when I told Verhoff, he was too busy telling me that it was psychosomatic to listen."

"Don't be too hard on Verhoff. She had gotten to him and he was under her power."

"Still, I am still angry about the speech he gave me, and all those prying questions."

"Well, he's a strict Freudian, after all. Or rather Freudian-Verhoffian " George laughed "According to the way he tells it, the theory is as much his as Freud's. He is an unrecognized genius. Becoming a vampire prevented him from sharing the limelight with his good friend Sigmund."

Barnabas laughed too. "I wonder how much of it is for real, and how much wishful thinking.. He's quite vain. Oh, I don't doubt that the had a lot of promise which was cut short by his transformation. But that he's actually a genius and all that... But then it costs nothing to be charitable and say that his cock-and-bull diagnosis was something that Yolanda made him do."

"Good. Let's forget about him. What are your plans now that you can go wherever you want?"

* * *

David slept, clasping Hallie to himself.

Warmth filled her. She was warm tonight. She searched in herself for the icy needles that stabbed her at this hour, but they were gone.

It had been so easy. She could hardly believe it. And no one suspected her. How could they? She had been a victim, like the rest of them. Helpless, waiting for the knife, only to be saved because Megan had broken free at last. Any strangeness they might have felt in her presence, they'd blame Yolanda for it.

She grinned. Yolanda had been dumb, the way she had handled herself. Like impersonating a vampire and not bothering to fix her mirror reflection. What a numbskull... But she had some degree of animal cunning, and had managed to find a source of great power.

It had been good that the stones had burned along with her. She could not have handled all that power herself. They made a more than acceptable sacrifice to Ra. And after the fire, they would all think they had been all destroyed...

Speaking of sacrifices, it was time that she attended to Yolanda.

She slipped out of bed, without disturbing David, and lighted a candle.

It would be the last time that she would do this. Nothing but uninterrupted sleep from now on. For she knew herself to be at last pregnant.

The small flame rose at the end of the wick.

"Yolanda Overton" Hallie commanded. "Yolanda Overton, come to me."

The small flame wavered and began to form itself into a human shape.

"Mistress" Yolanda said. The word was hard on her, but she still said it.

Hallie wondered if it was worth having Yolanda as a slave. She was stubborn enough to resent her slavery, and cunning enough to try to break it.

So she had to be broken and made to understand how helpless she was, and that she should obey.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Whatever you wish, Mistress."

"Whatever I wish. True." Yolanda's words had been meek, but her tone had not. "You must be punished."

"Mistress.. don't.."

Hallie silenced her with a gesture. "You tried to murder me and my husband. You dared to interfere with my plans."

"I paid for it, Mistress."

"You dare say that? I decide when and if you have paid. And you have not paid enough."

She gestured, and Yolanda's body twisted in pain, as Yolanda screamed soundlessly.

"I will stop your punishment when I decide to show mercy. Not before. And I do not desire to show mercy tonight. Tomorrow, if you beg properly, I may show it. Now spend the night in torment to consider how helpless you are."

She dismissed her with a gesture. The candle died out. Hallie laid herself down next to David again.

Soon she would have a child to offer to Ra.

* * *

"I guess I fell for it." Angelique said, irritated with herself. "I should have seen that what Verhoff was saying was pure nonsense. Still I stuck with it. I knew better, but I went along."

"Well, it is not up to me to lecture you." Megan said humorously "Since I also fell into her trap. I had plenty of time to kick myself for my stupidity. After deciding what a complete idiot I was, I am in no mood to listen to you doing the same. I was the champ chump, and don't try taking the title from me."

Angelique grinned. "All right, I won't"

* * *

Zeb King did not have an easy time with Iris.

"Do you realize what you did to me and Peter?"

Zeb did. He was looking ashen enough since George had told him. with more relish than it was warranted, the doings of the woman that he had so warmly recommended to teach Peter. The one he had welcomed into his home, believing her version for the reason of her dismissal by Carolyn Collins.

"Because of what you said I entrusted Peter to her. And I kept Julia away from him. I believed your stories about Barnabas. I don't know why you do these things, who gave you the right to play games with people's lives as you do. I thought you were a friend, but you are not. You don't care about me or Peter. All you care about is hurting Barnabas."

"Mrs. White..." Zeb tried to sound reasonable "I thought that we agreed on it and..."

"We did not agree on anything. I was about to have a nervous breakdown and you took advantage of it. I wonder if anything I signed in those days would be legally binding."

"The sheriff did not seem ready to contest it."

"And what tricks did you use to keep him from doing it? Did you blackmail him, threaten to expose his relationship with Barnabas?"

"I never did."

"Nothing else would have made him back out. Not him, not Barnabas. You forced them to let you have custody of Peter, with he understanding that he would continue to receive care. Which turned out to be that woman..."

"She looked trustworthy enough."

"And you are a lousy judge of character."

"Mrs. White..."

"I will appreciate it if in the future you do not have anything to do with me or Peter. I thought you were a friend but you are not."

The door slammed with finality. Zeb stared at it numbly, then turned back home.

'You blew it, tiger. We blew it, both of us." Jessica said. "And so did Audrey Morton..."

* * *

What will Hallie do next, as she grows in powers as a phoenix? Will Adam regain control of his temper? What about the U.F.O. everyone is seeing? And what will happen when Willie's father comes to town?

Stay tuned.


End file.
